Undies Show
by April .S
Summary: This is a short funny about flashing undies!!!! It's cute
1. Default Chapter

"UNDIES Show"  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Even though I wish I owned   
Sailor Moon I dont *Sob* *Sniff*  
  
ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Move Move MOOOOOVE" Serena yelled as she turned the corner.  
In the rush of being late to another scout meeting she did not see the very handsome  
preoccupied Darien in her path.  
  
*SLAM*  
  
To late. They slammed right into eachother with papers flying everywhere. "Meatball  
Head Look what you did" A very steamed Darien Chiba yelled. Serena then noticed the  
very important school papers around her. "Do you even know what this is" "......." " Well  
a Meatball Head like you would not understand" "Hey Darien......" "WHAT?!!!" " Do  
you think you can stop talking to my BUTT BECAUSE I DON'T THINK IT IS GOING  
TO RESPOND" A very mad & embarrassed Serena yelled. Darien then relized he was  
not talking to the face of Serena but the face of a pink bunny.He backed away to get a  
better picture & relized Serena was wearing childish underwear with a pink bunny on the  
butt. "Hey Serena where do you buy your panties "Bunnies 'R' Us". Please don't tell me  
you have a matching bra too" a chuckling Darien said. "HOW DID YOU KNOW  
THAT!!!" then it hit Serena, & all over Tokyo you could hear "DARIEN YOU  
PERVERTED JERK!!!!" & she ran off with a red face.  
  
  
*Scout Meeting*   
  
"Serena are you even listening any of this" a very angry Rei yelled. But all of the sudden a  
evil grin spread across Serena face. It scared the girls into the corner, in the back of the  
corner you could hear Lita say "Serena stop that you are scaring us." As soon as Lita said  
that Serena Popped out of her seat & yelled "Girls we are going to the arcade!" & took off  
at the speed of light.  
  
  
*Arcade*   
  
Serena burst through the door & right behind her 4 breathless girls crawled through the  
door & climbed into a booth. Serena looked for one special person. She found him. As  
she walked over to Darien & Andrew she heard "& they had a pink bunny on the butt"  
both Andrew & Darien started to crack up laughing, until Andrew saw a very red faced  
Serena. "Hey dar ....... Look behind you." As Darien turned around he almost fell out of  
his seat at what he saw. Serena then spoke up "Darien" she said "I challenge you" Darien  
stood up & said "To What?" Serena started to giggle "To live through this!!" & with that  
she pulled down Darien's pants to revile a pair of SILK TUXDEO MASK BOXERS.  
Everyone started to crack up even Darien's EX- BEST FRIEND. Then Andrew even had  
the nerve to yell "Dar Where are the matching slippers you bought last week." Darien was  
losing his male pride & quick, So he did something very drastic. He turned to his Ex-best  
friend & with quick hand movements yanked Andrew's pants down to show a pair of  
Sailor V boxers "Oh Andrew where are the matching slippers YOU bought last week"  
Serena was laughing so hard she was crying. Both ex-best friends turned to Serena &  
pulled down her skirt to show the 'O' so famous pink bunny panties. Mina then yelled "  
Where are your matching BRA & SLIPPERS."  
All of Serena's friends were in hysterics. Serena's 'O' so bad temper was turned on all of  
her friends. Serena's Evil grin returned, she turned to her EX-BEST FRIENDS & yanked  
all their skirts Down to revile Mina's heart underwear, Lita's pots & pans underwear,  
Rei's flame underwear, & Amy's computer & textbooks underwear.  
  
*Years Later*  
  
When all seven flashers look back on this day they all crack up.  
  
THE END  
  
_________________________________________________________  
Finally  
E-mail me!!!! 


	2. Undies2

Undies Show 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, I wish  
I owned Sailor Moon but, I don't.  
  
  
*Temple*  
  
"I can't believe you did that little flash show with Darien if you  
say you like him" said Lita. "Well I can't help it he mad me mad   
& you know how I get when I get mad!!!" Serena said through her sobs.   
Everyone of her friends were comforting her except dear Rei. "WHERE IS IT!!" a very  
frustrated Rei yelled in the confiance of her bed room closet. Serena  
& her comforting crew ceased what they were doing to look at Rei. "Rei  
WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, When our friend needs our   
comforting!!" A very steamed Mina yelled. "Looking...... for.......  
These" yelled Rei in a very happy but evil tone. "HEEEYYY SERENAAA....  
I have the perfect thing for you to get Darien the hint you like him!!"  
"How?" a now very high spirited Serena said. "Well you know Darien  
is going to have to pull your skirt down again just because you did   
that to him" "Yeeessss, keep going" "Well you see I just happen to own   
a pair of these!!" As Rei said that she held up a pair of red silk   
underwear that just so happen to have the fraize "I REALLY LOVE YOU"  
on the butt. As Serena looked at the faces of her friends she saw   
evil grins spread across there faces.  
  
  
  
*ARCADE*  
  
"Andrew what are we suppose to do about this!!" "Well I over heard  
the girls say they were going to the mall, lets get them back by pulling  
their skirts down again in that place it will be so crowded today   
just because it's Sat." "Well, LETS GO!!!"  
  
  
*MALL*  
  
"I don't know about this you guy's" A very nervous Serena said. "Just trust us Serena"  
Lita said. As the girls were carrying on a conversation they did not relies the two boy's  
they  
know stroll up behind them, or so the guy's thought. "Well here goes nothing" Yelled  
Darien. As all the girls skirts were brought down to the ground the boys noticed all the  
girls were wearing THONG'S except Serena which had a pair of underwear on that said  
something. As Darien read over what he saw he notice there was a part on the underwear  
that was written in by a perminit marker. All togather it said "I REALLY LOVE YOU  
Darien" He stared at it a moment & saw Serena was looking at him with a red hue on her  
cheeks. He walked up to her & tilted her chin into a kiss.   
  
*3 YEARS LATER*  
  
"Mommy I am hungry so stop kissing daddy & fix me something" demanded a small pink  
haird girl. " Darien hold that thought for a little bit" said a happy Serena. " Ok honey but  
hurry up I have a short term memory"  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!  
  
Do you like? If so let me know by reviwing my story!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
